


Good Things

by ami_ven



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you trying to feed me?”





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "turnip greens"

Jane frowned at the plate that was set in front of her. “What is this? What are you trying to feed me?”

Maura sat across from her, with an identical plate. “As usual, things that are good for you.”

“Which usually means things that taste bad,” Jane said, poking it with her fork.

“It’s turnip greens, with a cashew cream sauce. Don’t tell me you hate it until you’ve actually tried it.”

“Fine,” muttered Jane, and took a bite. She chewed for a long moment, still frowning, then stopped. “Hey. This is pretty good.”

“And good for you,” said Maura.

THE END


End file.
